


Терапия

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Other, Psychoanalysis, Sticky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По невероятно кинковым артам larrydraws: http://larrydraws.tumblr.com/post/136015954494/guess-whos-gross-me-also-these-murder<br/>Да, вот все то, что там, включая глаза в порту и коннектор в глазнице. У обоих участников процесса с головой не все в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Терапия

– Почему он умер?  
Фройд стоял перед камерой, удерживая брезгливо выставленными вперед руками дезактивный корпус меха, который должен был стать его пациентом. Его мозговой модуль спекся несколько мгновений назад – выгорел во время трансляции Сандера.  
– Бластрип был перспективным клиентом, – продолжил он.  
Отчитывать Сандера было сложно. Тот всегда сидел в одной и той же позе на полу, явно считая излишним двигаться, разве что наклонялся ближе к решетке, когда Фройд приводил гостей. Он встречал их леденящим искру пронзительным взглядом, препарировал их для Фройда, обнажая самые сокровенные тайны и взрезая забытые травмы, и после психиатр получал новых пациентов, которые уже не могли обходиться без его наблюдения, советов, поддержки.  
Конечно, когда Сандеру хотелось, он мог превратить чей угодно мозговой модуль в бесполезную оплавленную микросхему. Как если бы мнемохирург ошибся, воткнув иглы не в ту зону и вызвав короткое замыкание. Сандер и правда был мнемохирургом – вот только давно обходился без игл. Ему не нужно было прямое подключение. Своим изобретением, удаленной мнемохирургией, он овладел в совершенстве.  
Фройда завораживала эта техника, а сотрудничество с Сандером открывало перед ним безграничные возможности. Сандеру требовалось не так много. Он охотился за особым типом травм – за спрятанными, заглушенными воспоминаниями, блокируемыми памятью. И особенно любил, когда, вспыхнувшие ярко в памяти жертвы, эти воспоминания пробуждали вину. О, он выкручивал это чувство на полную, и мехи перед ним захлебывались виной, пока их вентсистемы, надсадно гудя, тщетно гнали в голову холодный воздух. Сандер наслаждался тем, как жертвы сжигают сами себя, не в силах пережить собственные поступки, брошенные им в лицо.  
А еще… Сандер нуждался в помощи Фройда.  
Пациент. Наставник. Партнер.  
Фройд бросил сереющий корпус на пол и, бесстрашно отодвинув дверцу – та оказалась не заперта, – подошел к Сандеру. Тот был крупнее Фройда втрое, но так сильно сгибал плечи – темно-красные, с давно потрескавшейся краской, – что психиатру удавалось смотреть на своего пациента сверху вниз.  
Хотя и старался смотреть реже.  
Когда-то Сандер вселял ужас в целый город – в СМИ его называли Тетрахекским потрошителем. Но прежде чем он начал убивать, он был светилом мнемохирургии. Великолепным специалистом, перешагнувшим границы… морали. Возможностей. _Все_ границы.  
Фройд составлял профиль Тетрахекского потрошителя для полиции. Он изучал места преступлений и состояние жертв, чьи шлемы были вспороты иглами, больше напоминавшими резаки, а мозговые модули раздроблены. Фройд понял, что Потрошитель работает не один, и полиция сначала отыскала сообщника – верного, но болтливого брата Сандера по искре, Скептра, а после вышла и на самого мнемохирурга.  
Обоих погрузили на тюремный корабль и отправили на Гаррус 6. Фройд, охваченный любопытством, сопровождал пойманных преступников. Ему хотелось понять, что именно заставило Сандера убивать.  
Тогда он и не подозревал об удаленной мнемохирургии. Сандеру хватило нескольких взглядов, чтобы перепрограммировать всех охранников на тюремном корабле, взять брата и сбежать. Фройд стал его заложником, но даже угроза смерти не убавила его восхищения. Без сомнения, Сандер был гением – непонятым и, увы, исказившим собственное достижение. Пусть убийство и приносило Сандеру насыщение, оно все же было примитивным способом применения новой технологии. Его навязчивым стремлением был поиск так называемого _внутреннего греха_ , который должно карать смертью. Он выцарапывал на стенах гимны Мортилусу, но слова не могли полностью передать клокочущую в нем жажду.  
Фройд готов был помочь – взамен на помощь Сандера. Они смогли найти общий язык... когда Сандеру понадобился новый напарник.  
– Он не справился с чувством вины, – Сандер всегда говорил неохотно после того, как насытился чужой болью, чужим ужасом, чужими грехами.  
– Глаза, – потребовал Фройд.  
Он встал почти вплотную. Локатор, венчавший массивный шлем Сандера, помогал поймать волны, излучаемые мозговым модулем жертвы. Фройда он не пугал – психиатр перехватил антенну пальцами, оттягивая вверх, заставляя Сандера приподнять голову. Трогая антенну и покалывая ее легкой статикой, он сбивал сигнал и генерировал раздражающий шум помех.  
Стоит взглянуть Сандеру в глаза – и он увидит тебя насквозь. Все твои воспоминания, все самые грязные поступки, все постыдные эмоции. Он охотился за стыдом и упивался виной, и только это отвлекало его от философских размышлений о Ведущей Руке Смерти.  
Один раз он уже проникал в мозг Фройда. Фройд считал, что этого достаточно для их отношений.  
Это произошло давно. Крушение забрало жизнь Скептра, преданного напарника, в котором Сандер нуждался, к которому был болезненно привязан. Там, у обломков корабля, Фройд видел его отчаяние. Сандер не мог вместить в себе те боль и ярость, которые невозможно просто пережить, которые даже вытеснить невозможно. Лучший мнемохирург был не в силах справиться с потерей и победить собственное чувство вины.  
Фройд был ранен, руки – перебиты в нескольких местах, уровень энергона стремительно понижался. Он едва говорил, но все равно тратил силы на то, чтобы убедить Сандера прислушаться к нему.  
Необходимо было удержать его любой ценой. Излей он свой неподконтрольный гнев на других, его схватили бы вновь и наверняка казнили бы. Фройд не хотел, чтобы достижения Сандера были утеряны. Но говорить было бесполезно – Сандер не нуждался в словах. Тогда он схватил Фройда за шлем, запрокидывая голову до хруста шейных кабелей, и одним взглядом распотрошил его память.  
Это не было эмпатией или двусторонним контактом. Никакой взаимности, никакого шанса получить крупицу информации взамен, только отдать. Фройд был открыт и беспомощен перед Тетрахекским потрошителем, и… тот не пожелал его ломать.  
Фройду не было свойственно ни о чем не сожалеть. Что бы он ни делал – а он совершал самые разные поступки с самими разными целями, – он мог обосновать их и не страдал из-за последствий, а потому ему не приходилось прятать стыд ни от других, ни от себя. Переполнен грехом – и лишен угрызений совести.  
Он искренне предложил Сандеру помощь – поскольку был восхищен им. И потому что мог помочь. Разве не в этом состоит долг психиатра?  
Они договорились об условиях. Фройд помогал Сандеру смириться с потерей брата по искре и следовать избранному им пути Карающей Руки, а Сандер делал его бизнес на Скарвиксе – планете, где они упали, – успешным. А еще – позволял изучать себя, свой «случай». Возможно, в этом разрешении было немного снисхождения. Но и немного благодарности – тоже. Тот, кто помог поймать братьев, бывший заложник, жизнь которого быстро перестала что-то стоить, стал психиатром Сандера. Напарником. Коллегой.  
Фройд не мог, как Сандер, вломиться в чужой мозг и прочесть меха, как взломанный датапад. Его инструментом был разговор. Слова – и иногда действия, помогающие раскрыться.  
Каждому важно обнажить себя рядом с кем-нибудь. Быть услышанным. Проговорить то, что причиняет боль.  
– Глаза, Сандер, – повторил он.  
Из пальцев Сандера выдвинулись иглы, острые, загнутые на концах. Они больше походили на оружие, чем на инструмент мнемохирурга. Ими Сандер калечил своих жертв, когда был Тетрахекским потрошителем. Не колеблясь, Сандер вогнал их в свои глазницы, вдоль края, поддевая сияющие голубые оптосферы. Те со щелчком отсоединились от гнезд и выпали на подставленную ладонь Сандера. Тот шевельнул пальцами, заставляя два сверкающих шарика с едва заметными контактными разъемами кататься по ладони.  
– Расскажи, что заставило тебя его убить. В чем была его вина, раз ты посчитал, что я не могу… поработать с ней?  
Теперь на Фройда смотрели черные провалы глазниц, исцарапанные по краям... затягивающие.  
– Как и все, – лениво заговорил Сандер, – он убил.  
В его словах была истина. Так или иначе, все кибертронцы когда-либо становились убийцами. С начала войны Фройд замечал, как вытесняются психологические проблемы, причины которых кроются в давлении окружения, травмами, полученными на войне. Смерть правила умами миллиардов – в чем-то Сандер был прав, начиная свой благословленный Мортилусом путь. Статистика была на стороне его философской теории. Посттравматическими расстройствами, полученными в результате насилия, страдали и многие нейтралы, которых на Скарвиксе было больше, чем автоботских или десептиконских дезертиров, и уж тем более – чем солдат. И убийцы обращались к Фройду так же часто, как жертвы.  
– Он убил кого-то особенного, верно? – Фройд положил руку на плечо Сандера. Четыре тонких синих когтя постучали по броне. Тот ухмылялся, но не отвечал. – Брата, – тихо подвел итог Фройд. – Брата по искре.  
– Он не стрелял в него, – о недавно поглощенном чувстве вины Сандер вспоминал с приязнью. – Он не гасил его искру. Он просто эвакуировался, не попытавшись забрать его. Не стал рисковать собой.  
Фройд перехватил Сандера за локатор крепче, не давая отвернуться. Пальцы гладили антенну, скользили по ней от кончика до основания. Порой нельзя позволять пациенту так уходить от ответа. Иногда, чтобы помочь, нужно быть жестким.  
Чтобы мех понял, что ему нужна помощь, нужно ткнуть его фейсплейтом в травму. Пожалуй, более гуманные коллеги осудили бы подход Фройда, его совместную работу с Сандером, как и то, что он сблизился со своим пациентом, но... Фройд спасал пациентов после взлома. Возвращал им покой.  
Кто-то, правда, умирал, как бедняга Бластрип. Сандер обожал вытесненную вину, задавленную, заглушенную голосом разума. Ему нравилось давить до последнего – до возгорания в мозговом модуле, – обрушивая на жертву потаенные воспоминания во всех подробностях.  
– Все эти годы он уверял себя, что ничем не мог ему помочь. Я рассказал ему, что он на самом деле сделал.  
Фройд смотрел на протянутую Сандером ладонь. Обычно он носил его оптосенсоры при себе, маскируя их под праймаловы шарики. Религиозная безделушка не привлекала особенного внимания, на Скарвиксе их многие носили. Никто даже не присматривался к странным венчикам гнезд, почти незаметным.  
Во время этого сеанса Сандер обращался к бьющемуся в хватке Фройда бедняге – низким, вибрирующим голосом, которым говорил только с жертвами. Он рассказывал, что Бластрип не вернулся, потому что так точно мог спасти себе жизнь. Что Бластрип прекрасно осознавал, что Хардгет не сможет выбраться сам. Сандер напоминал обо всех деталях, подтверждавших, что требовалось открыть заблокированный отсек снаружи. Все эти годы Бластрип помнил, что был уверен: Хардгет тоже следует к спасательной капсуле. Просто отстает. Все эти годы Бластрип говорил себе, что не бросал брата. Самого себя легко обмануть…  
Фройд покачал головой.  
– И чем это убийство, по-твоему, хуже других? Я не верю, что ты так изголодался по вытесненным воспоминаниям. Два дня назад я привел жертву специально для тебя, – Фройд с большим вниманием относился к составлению личных дел пациентов. Обязанность «кормить» Сандера была не так тяжела, нужно было просто выбирать подходящих мехов. – А эта смерть нарушила мой план, Сандер. Ты знаешь, я всегда готов пойти тебе навстречу, – пальцы сжались на антенне. Без зрительного контакта локатор был бесполезен, но давление было легкой формой угрозы – привлечением внимания. Сандер перестал улыбаться, хотя оскал на его широком фейсплейте остался. – Но ты должен быть честен со мной.  
– Мне было приятно убить его. Я мог оставить его тебе. Но не захотел.  
– Потому что ты все еще считаешь, что эта вина особенная, – мягче сказал Фройд. – Ты считаешь, братоубийство должно караться смертью. О, Сандер. Мы проговаривали ту ситуацию много раз. Ты никак не мог помочь Скептру, – он разжал пальцы и погладил плоскость локатора успокаивающим жестом. – Ты не виноват. Но ты явно так не считаешь, иначе не увидел бы что-то особенное в ситуации Бластрипа. Как и тысячи других, он всего лишь мучился всю жизнь из-за своего эгоизма. Из-за обыкновенного убийства, в котором он не желал быть замешанным. Ты показал ему всю глубину его травмы – и я мог бы работать с ним. Годами. Перспективный клиент, – повторил он.  
Сандер медленно поднял руку. Он двигал пальцами вслепую, и сначала процарапал бедро Фройда, а только потом смог обхватить его у шарнира.  
– Ты специально привел его ко мне.  
– Я знаю, ты стараешься быть честным, – Фройд не испугался. Сандер всегда мог раздавить его – морально, физически. Всегда. Но нуждался он не в этом. – Однако далеко не все, что пациент говорит и во что пациент верит, является правдой. Даже ты не все можешь знать о своем состоянии. О травме сигнализируют детали, и я увидел важную деталь сегодня. Я увидел, что моя работа не закончена, Сандер.  
– Я знаю, что не мог спасти Скептра, – донеслось из распахнутой пасти. Сандер прогудел это слегка недовольно.  
– Если бы ты мог взглянуть внутрь себя, ты удивился бы, – Фройд наклонился к оскаленному фейсплейту. Чернота глазниц и рта притягивала. Садисту и маньяку требовалось не утешение, а профессиональная консультация. – Но оставь это мне. Поговорим о смерти Бластрипа во время нашего следующего сеанса. А пока: я дам время тебе, ты – мне. Потеря денег для меня не так важна, ты знаешь.  
Длинная глосса скользнула по губам и резко провибрировала по решетке вокодера Фройда. Тот не отстранился.  
– Ты прав, – сказал Сандер коротко. – Он был особенно вкусным.  
Иглы легко пролезли в стыки узкой паховой брони, расшатывая замки.  
– И об этом ты тоже расскажешь, – Фройд выпрямил спину медленно, наслаждаясь давлением внизу. Иглы Сандера давно затупились и сейчас приятно царапали сенсоры приемной системы. Удивительно, как осторожно Сандер умел обращаться с ними.  
Глосса Сандера погладила воздух там, где только что была маска Фройда, и скрылась в широком провале рта.  
Пациент. Напарник. Партнер.  
Очень близкий партнер.  
Фройд поддел кончик антенны, заставив его задрожать. Под давлением игл раскрылись замки, и пластина слетела. Фройд немедленно потерся приемной панелью о подставленную ладонь.  
Ослепленный, Сандер жадно искал тактильных ощущений: гладил, щупал, шарил по корпусу Фройда. Еще когда он впервые оказался в настроении, чтобы так же – бессловесно – пригласить психиатра к коннекту, Фройд сразу вспомнил, что пациент был слишком привязан к своему брату по искре. Делать однозначные выводы было все еще сложно, Фройд видел немало звоночков, указывавших, что Сандер даже отдаленно не справился с потерей. Но не все они обсуждали на сеансах. Кое-что пока устраивало Фройда, и – ха – он не испытывал по этому поводу чувства вины.  
Сандер продолжал гладить окантовку порта, погружая пальцы неглубоко внутрь – где было тесно, и уже хлюпал трансфлюид.  
– Глаза, – Фройд откинулся назад, оставив кончики пальцев на широких пластинах вокруг фейсплейта Сандера.  
Тот жадно ухмыльнулся, прислушиваясь к звуку, с которым сначала одна, потом вторая голубая сфера погрузились в порт, раздвигая узкие стенки. Они были еще горячими – они всегда были горячими после сеансов удаленной мнемохирургии. Резиновые прокладки тонко скрипели, а сенсорика под давлением отправляла нейросети блаженные импульсы. Фройд двигал бедрами навстречу пальцам, желая, чтобы глаза Сандера оказались как можно дальше.  
Когда Сандер, передав пальцам незначительную дрожь, заставил сферы завибрировать, Фройд не сдержал блаженного стона. Он притушил оптику, плечами уперся в решетку узкой камеры Сандера, исписанной восхвалениями Мортилуса, и стал сильнее насаживаться на пальцы. На прутьях оставалась синяя краска, стертая с плеч и закрылок, но Фройда это не волновало. Оптосферы уже были глубоко внутри, так глубоко, что было бы больно, если бы не вибрация, сводившая с ума, и не тепло, которое хотелось впитать.  
Он высвободил коннектор со щелчком, который сам не услышал. Услышал Сандер – и, вытянув шею, жадно оплел его глоссой. Сандер был настолько больше, что ему ничего не стоило взять коннектор Фройда в рот полностью – правда, разница в размерах не позволила бы ему протолкнуться в горловой шлюз даже на четверть. Впрочем, Сандер и не торопился обхватывать его губами – он гладил глоссой пластинки, оставляя на них маслянистую пленку, дразнил датчики у основания и осторожными касаниями замыкал контуры, трогая едва выступающие острия контактных игл вокруг чувствительного навершия. Фройд сдерживался и стонал сдавленно, а кулеры раскручивались все громче. Немного электрической стимуляции, щедро текущее по коннектору масло, вибрация внутри, тепло чужой глоссы...  
Он отстранил голову Сандера, чуть опуская ее, и, нетвердо стоя на ногах, но зная, что партнер удержит, приблизил влажный коннектор к пустой глазнице. И правда... маняще пустой. Сандер улыбался в предвкушении, чувствуя небольшое напряжение перед фейсплейтом.  
Фройд положил обе ладони так, чтобы контролировать движение чужой головы, и толкнулся в глазницу. Диаметра отверстия едва хватало, чтобы коннектор мог пройти, сегменты сжимались, когда Фройд погружался глубже, и это восхитительно будоражило датчики давления. Сжатый под пластинами топливный канал, куда прилил энергон, питая генераторы передающей системы, был уже наполнен до предела. Тесное кольцо глазницы дразнило сенсоры, принося невероятное блаженство.  
Да… рот у Сандера слишком большой. Вот глаза... в самый раз. И оптосферы, растянувшие истекающий трансфлюидом порт, и отверстия для них...  
Фройд вошел до конца и судорожно стравил горячий воздух. Внутри... внутри головы Сандера было свободнее. Фройд мог не бояться повредить системы, а легкое электромагнитное напряжение рядом с неокортексом Сандеру даже нравилось. Вывалив глоссу, он усердно продолжал толкаться пальцами в порт, умудряясь как-то – не без помощи тонких игл – вращать сферы внутри и передавать им слабый заряд, не способный ничего пожечь. От этой стимуляции предохранители слетали.  
– Са-андер… – Фройд крепче схватился за его шлем и повел бедра назад, чтобы, едва высвободив коннектор, всадить его снова – на всю длину.  
Теснота – жар – относительная свобода – и снова теснота. Текущий из форсунок трансфлюид смешивался с маслом, и коннектор скользил легче, быстрее, а топливо внутри нагревалось и взбивалось до пены.  
Подключение Фройд не активировал, в голове Сандера достаточно было сейчас микрозамыканий от заливающих платы жидкостей. Но и без электрической стимуляции Фройд часто дрожал от удовольствия, наблюдая, как в исцарапанную черную глазницу погружается его бело-голубой коннектор, а продольные желтые линии подсветки внутри отражаются гладким неокортексом так, что отблески можно увидеть через второе отверстие. Сандер ловил глоссой капающий трансфлюид и не издавал ни звука.  
– С-са-андер… – повторял Фройд.  
Коннектор спазматически сокращался, топливная трубка в нем пульсировала интенсивнее – перегревшийся гидравлический генератор загонял в нее все больше жидкости. Предохранители едва держались. Нейросеть сладко вспыхивала с каждым толчком, и уже накатывала приятная слабость, уже рассинхронизировались сервоприводы, дрожали руки…  
И Сандер уже сам насаживался на коннектор, потому что иначе Фройд не устоял бы на ногах.  
– Я-а! Сандер!.. Да, я, по… пожа… да! Да-а…  
Крик стал неразборчивым, Фройд изогнулся, рискуя или сломать пальцы Сандера, или – скорее – выворотить себе порт. Сандер, поддерживая его за бедра, отвел голову назад. Коннектор вышел из глазницы ровно в тот миг, когда из него брызнула бело-розовая пена. Фройд содрогался от экстатической перезагрузки, всем весом наваливаясь на решетку. Сандер поддерживал его одной рукой, а другую подставил, чтобы поймать вытолкнутые из сжавшегося порта сферы. Трансфлюид капал с ладони на пол.  
Сандер подождал, пока системы Фройда перезапустятся и оптика включится снова, чтобы под мутным взглядом партнера сначала слизать длинной глоссой пену с фейсплейта, чуть-чуть не дотянувшись до края глазницы, а после – приняться за коннектор. Сандер отчищал следы перезагрузки, как будто стирал воспоминания: тщательно и уверенно. Он смаковал жидкость, но больше не дразнил Фройда – только приятно давил глоссой, проверяя все стыки чувствительных пластинок.  
Потом пришла очередь порта – жадно хлюпая, огромный рот Сандера полностью накрыл приемную систему, а глосса заполнила ее. Фройд, прогоняя по системам холодный воздух, лениво гладил Сандера по шлему, стирая кончиками пальцев капли трансфлюида и взбитого до пены энергона, просочившегося в порт.  
Возбуждение улеглось, оставив приятную теплоту, не больше.  
Наконец, Сандер оторвался от него и осторожно помог вернуть равновесие. Больше Фройд не висел между Сандером и решеткой.  
– Глаза, – ласково напомнил он.  
Не переставая улыбаться, Сандер вылизал обе оптосферы, держа их перед собой на ладони, а после протянул Фройду – на голос. Они блестели и были еще теплыми, и теперь это тепло принадлежало не только Сандеру.  
– Спасибо, – Фройд забрал их и поднес к пустой цепочке на честплейте. Миниатюрные силовые поля закрепили сферы на кончиках подвесок. Религиозная безделушка... о, Фройд и правда был опасно близок к одной религии, но – вовсе не безобидному праймалову учению.  
Они закончили. Сандер снова казался недвижимым – темная, мертвая фигура в символических цепях, не стесняющих движения, лишь напоминающих, как важно держать себя в руках. У него случались срывы – потому Фройд и стал носить его глаза при себе. Никакого насилия – они обсудили все как специалисты в пусть разных, но смежных областях, и Сандер одобрил предложенное Фройдом решение.  
О, он не был лишен разума, хотя совершенные им акты насилия говорили об обратном. Его разум был _искажен_ , и Фройд работал над этим, возвращая ему ясность, но не задевая личных чувств и не мешая самовыражению. Его волновал гений Сандера, его волновал этот необычный случай в личной практике, но никак не тот ничтожный факт, что его пациент продолжает убивать.  
Сандер прекрасно осознавал, насколько срывы вредят их сотрудничеству – и его собственному наслаждению, – а потому позволял Фройду держать при себе виртуальный ключ от незапертой камеры. Хоть в чем-то он был прост – как и большинство психопатов с навязчивыми идеями, он следовал ритуалу и не брезговал строгим расписанием. Фройду легко было подстроиться и создать для него комфортные условия.  
Незачем выходить из незапертой камеры. Незачем возвращать себе глаза силой. Фройд даст все, что Сандер захочет, угадав, когда он этого захочет.  
Сандер скалился – всегда скалился, будто его челюсти не могли сомкнуться. Пациенты обычно пугались, сталкиваясь с ним… Кричали, когда Фройд прижимал их к стальным прутьям напротив распахнутого рта и сияющих глаз. Но эта встреча, пусть она и переворачивала все в их жизни, никогда не оставалась в памяти. Или Сандер стирал ее из их воспоминаний, оставляя Фройду лишь богатую почву для работы – нового постоянного пациента; или… или с ними происходило то, что произошло с Бластрипом.  
Фройд как-то спросил Сандера – ведь их непростые отношения требовали откровенности в подобных вопросах, – не хочет ли он получить разрядку сам. Он доводил Фройда до экстаза, делая все, что тот хотел – требовал, – но сам даже не подтекал. Фройд видел его возбужденным, только когда Сандер взламывал память жертвы, транслируя ей каждую деталь задавленных воспоминаний, и это не было системным возбуждением – лишь эмоциональным.  
В целом Фройда удовлетворяла текущая ситуация, и он не стал бы ничего менять, но мог бы подумать об этом – ради их успешного сотрудничества. На этот вопрос, заданный отстраненно и деловито на одном из сеансов, Сандер ответил ничего не объясняющей ухмылкой. Обычно Фройд мог понять, что значит молчание пациента, в конце концов, это тоже вариант ответа, но в этом случае… что и почему Сандер испытывал, когда Фройд всаживал коннектор ему в глазницу, пока оставалось интересной загадкой.  
У Фройда было много времени, чтобы разгадать ее.  
Он закрыл символическую камеру и вышел, волоча за собой корпус Бластрипа. Предстояло как-нибудь разобраться с ним, и понадобится задействовать связи. К счастью, у Фройда было так же много связей на Скарвиксе, как и пациентов. Он стал настоящей знаменитостью на этой планете. Бесценный специалист, в котором нуждались, о котором говорили и который всегда был рад пригласить к себе нового клиента.  
И все ему показать.


End file.
